With the popularity of mobile terminals, more and more users use mobile terminals, and more and more information is stored in the mobile terminals. At present, in order to improve the security of information in the mobile terminals and prevent the information from being leaked when the mobile terminals are stolen or lost, some applications are developed to provide an anti-unloading protection function. When a mobile terminal that enables the anti-unloading protection function is lost, the user may send, using another device, an instruction to the lost mobile terminal through a server, to delete data in the mobile terminal, so that the security of the user data is ensured.
However, the data deleted by the above method is only data in a secure digital memory card (shorted as SD) in the mobile terminal, other private data in the mobile terminal, such as mailbox data, call records and WeChat records, cannot be deleted, still resulting in security risks.